


Chile this a character intro

by Chanceuse



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanceuse/pseuds/Chanceuse
Summary: its a character intro like look at the title lmao;)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chile this a character intro

Name: Pharaoh M. Annoa  
Nicknames: Phar  
Gender: ur mom  
Pronouns: They/Them  
Age at mechanization: (lemme finish the back story damn)  
Tol or Smol: tol 6'2  
Looks: They have dark skin and Lilac hair usually in some form of complex up do (no they don't give tips out for free) and a dark lipstick of some sort they wear mostly Lolita fashion (They like Victorian Lolita dresses the most)  
Personality: Overall pretty calm there's this kind of elegance that surrounds them (it rubs off on people like tea n crumpets n shit my guy)  
Backstory: Pharaoh lived on [REDACTED] because of its heavy ties to the black market its location and name is pretty unknown it doesn't help that the planets politicians is swarmed with corruption in many flavors. They were an Inspector trying to figure out the the culprits behind the recent missing persons cases it was odd how many of their superiors tended to never speak of these cases, hell the only reason why they even found out about this was being nosy and going through every single case file, they knew of the connections to black market but didn't know why or who was allowing this, and the closer and closer they got to the truth the more and more they found out, for starters the bones of the people living on [REDACTED] have many uses other than being quiet beautiful resembling Onyx, it worked well as jewelry and could work to be the handles of weapons even working well as pieces to be placed in a home as pure decoration. While following this line of information they didn't notice how careless they were being their superiors caught on, they couldn't let this investigation continue on with after all this little underground operation was getting them the appropriate funding that they needed they could risk a few lives for that much, when Phar got *so very* close to finally uncovering the truth they were captured(insert gruesome scene) (shiiit under construction my guy i aint done)  
Extras: They believe that keeping up with someone else's appearance (doing each others hair or makeup or whatever else) Is the most sincere form of bonding, when they do someone else's that mimics something that they'd wear, **they have decided that they would lay down their life for you no questions asked **

**Author's Note:**

> aNYWAYZ THOUGHTS???????


End file.
